The Miracle of Miracles
by devinsnama
Summary: Harm and Mac make good on "THE" promise


TITLE-The Miracle of Miracles AUTHOR-devinsnama mysweets530@hotmail.com RATING-G SPOILERS-Yeah Baby DISCLAIMER-I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little entertainment. They belong to Mr. Bellisario, I will return them when I'm done. SUMMARY-Harm and Mac make good on "THE" promise. FEEDBACK-feedback would be appreciated, good or bad NOTE-For all those who asked for a sequel to "The Minds Eye" here it is. Written January 19, 2003. Also a big THANKS to my niece Jennifer for her ideas on the wedding and the gowns ============================================================================ ========  
  
MAY 30, 2005 GROOMS DRESSING ROOM MERIDIAN HILL HOTEL  
  
Harm was preparing for the biggest day of his life, he was finally going to marry the woman he'd loved for over eight years. He had been partnered with this marine, HIS beautiful marine since January 3 of 1997. Since the day they met, she had his love and his heart, and that everyone knew for sure, but the two of them.  
  
Harm had lathered up his face and was preparing to shave, memories of the last several years started to come back to him, he stopped in mid stroke and recalled the day Little AJ Roberts was born, and then to the day of the amended deal. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
MAY 18, 1999 JAG HQS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
The ambulance had just taken Bud, Harriett and newborn AJ Roberts to the hospital. Admiral Cheggwidden had turned around and returned inside the JAG building leaving Harm and Mac standing side by side on the front steps.  
  
Harm looked at Mac and noticed she seemed troubled about something and decided to see if she was alright.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Every time I think I put the pieces of my life back together, somebody comes along and jumbles them back up. . . . Everybody who has ever meant anything to me is leaving my life."  
  
"You'll be ok Mac. . . You'll get to see Chloe again. . . One day you'll have kids of your own."  
  
Not at this rate. My biological clock keeps going off, and I keep hitting the snooze button."  
  
"Tell you what. . . Five years from this moment, if neither of us is in a relationship, we'll go halves on a kid."  
  
"You and me. . . Have a baby together?"  
  
"Yahhh, your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect."  
  
"And what if she has your looks and my brains?"  
  
"That could work too."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."  
  
"I haven't yet."  
  
February 22, 2003 HARMS APARTMENT NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
Harm and Mac were having one of their usual Saturday evenings together since they decided to start to spend time together as a couple.  
  
Mac was staring off into space when she heard Harm call her name.  
  
"Sorry Harm, I was spacing out there for a minute, sorry."  
  
"That's alright Mac. You care to share with the class?"  
  
"I was just thinking about our baby deal, that's all."  
  
"Why Mac? You changing your mind?"  
  
"No. . Yes. . I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Why Mac? I thought you wanted to have a baby."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Is it that you don't want to have one with me then?'  
  
"NO!!. . Oh Harm, I want your child more than anything. . I was just thinking, it's more than another year away before the five years is up. I want to change the timetable to four years instead. Unless you don't want to that is?  
  
"Mac, are you sure?" "Yes Harm, I haven't been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
"Alright then, if your sure Mac, we'll start to try for a baby in three months." +++++++++++++++++++++++END OF FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MAY 30, 2005 BRIDES DRESSING ROOM MERIDIAN HILL HOTEL  
  
Mac was preparing to finally be joined as one, to the man of her dreams. The day she had hoped for, for over 8 years had finally come. They had met in the rose garden of the White House, and for her it was love at first sight. She knew she could never live without this handsome Navel officer in her life.  
  
As she sat on the chair in front of the vanity to put some makeup on, she started to recall some of their important moments together. Her mind flashed back to one of the more serious decisions she and Harm had ever made together. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++  
  
MAY 30, 2003 MACS APARTMENT GEORGETOWN  
  
After their usual Friday night dinner at their favorite restaurant, Harm and Mac returned to her place for some coffee, and to have one of the most important discussions in their relationship. Tonight they were going to discuss the baby they were going to have together.  
  
Both Harm and Mac were aware that if they conceived a child through the customary manner, that they could be brought up on charges of fraternization. And since neither of them was ready to give up their career in the military, or leave JAG HQS, some other means of conception had to be found. And finally after a long and lengthy discussion of different methods, they decided to go with the process of intrauterine insemination. Mac would call her gynecologist on Monday to make an appointment for the two of them to talk to him about how the procedure was done, and what they would have to do.  
  
Mac did as they had planned and called her doctors office on Monday. Dr. Olson would see both of them on Wednesday at 3pm.  
  
JUNE 4, 2003 JAG HQS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Both Harm and Mac decided since they were both going to need to leave early that afternoon, that they would have to secure permission from their CO. Both agreed that as soon as the Admiral came in they would request permission to speak with him. They had just exited the break room when they noticed that the Admiral had just arrived, and was on his way into his office.  
  
"Tiner, the Colonel and I would like to speak to the Admiral if he has a moment, please?"  
  
"Yes Sir, Ma'am I'll buzz him and find out for you Sir."  
  
"Admiral Sir. Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie would like to speak with you ."  
  
"Send them in Tiner."  
  
"Sir, Ma'am the Admiral says you can go on in."  
  
"Thank you Tiner", they both answered.  
  
As both officers entered their Co's office, both stood at attention till they were told to ad ease. Then the Admiral told them to have a seat in the two chairs in the front of his desk.  
  
"So what can I do for the both of you this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, the Colonel and I would like permission to leave early today. sir."  
  
"And your reason for this request is what exactly Commander?"  
  
It was at this point that Mac gave Harm a glance and he knew she wanted to explain the reason for their request.  
  
"Sir, Commander Rabb and I have an appointment at my OB-GYN this afternoon."  
  
"Colonel, Commander, is their something going on between you two of an intimate nature that I should be made aware of?"  
  
"No Sir", they both answered quickly.  
  
"Sir, we both would like to share in the conception of a child, but regulations prohibits fraternization. So we have decided to check into other methods, and therefore we have a appointment to discuss these methods this afternoon."  
  
"Are you both sure you want to do this? Have you thought of all the options? What about when you two are on investigations out of town?"  
  
"Sir, You're getting a little ahead of us here. This is just the first step of many. We don't even know if it can be done yet." offered Harm.  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Thank you Sir", both answered in unison.  
  
"Harm. Mac. As you friend, I wish you both all the luck in the world."  
  
"Thank you sir", replied Mac.  
  
WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON  
  
OB-GYN & INFERTILITY CENTER  
  
Dr. Olson entered his office with both Harm and Mac both sitting close together in the two of the chairs in his office. Mac introduced Harm to the doctor, and explained the purpose for their visit, and the reasons for requesting the procedure.  
  
"Well Sarah, I understand your desire to do this but, I must caution you, the odds of fertilazation on the first attempt is very rare. It may take several attempts to fertilize the egg."  
  
"Doctor, what we both want to know is, can it be done?' she asked.  
  
"Yes. But we will need some tests first. Sarah we will do a complete internal exam and then we'll have to chart your ovulation. Mr. Rabb we'll need a specimen to be sure "the little fellows are strong swimmers" . Then if everything is ok, and you still want to go ahead with it, we'll set up a date to do the procedure." ++++++++++++++++++++++++END OF FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MAY 30, 2005 GROOMS DRESSING ROOM MERIDIAN HILL HOTEL  
  
There came a knock on the door and then a voice called out his name. Harm recognized the voice of that of his mother Trish Burnett, so he opened the door to let her in.  
  
"HI Mom."  
  
"Hello dear. I thought I would come to talk to you for a bit. The next time we talk you will be a married man with a family of your own."  
  
"Please Mom, don't get sentimental on me. Please."  
  
"Sorry Dear. It's a mother's right to get a little sentimental on the wedding day of her only child."  
  
"Alright Mom, just not too mushy, alright."  
  
"Sarah makes you happy dear, you love her very much I can see that. Your father would be proud of the man, and father you have become."  
  
Harm looked at his mother with a tear in his eye as he said to her "I had great role models Mom. You, and Dad, and then Frank."  
  
Harm pulled his mother close to him and he embraced her in a hug, and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. As he held his mother, he turned his head sideward and laid it upon the top of her head, he recalled the day he found out he and Mac were going to become parents at last. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++  
  
NOVEMBER 20, 2003 OB-GYN & INFERTILITY CENTER  
  
It had been almost five weeks since the third insemination procedure had taken place, and both would be parents were getting a little discouraged. The fertility specialists had told them not to expect it to happen right away, but Mac was beginning to think that if they were going to have a child together, one of them would have to request a transfer out of JAG HQS, to conceive one the old fashioned way, without being court marshaled.  
  
Mac and Harm had once again gone to the doctors office to get the usual test done to see if the procedure was a success or not, and now they were waiting for Dr. Olson to give them the news. Harm and Mac were holding their breath as Dr. Olson returned to the room where they were waiting.  
  
"Well doctor, are we going to be parents or not?" Harm asked, as he stood next to Mac and held her hand.  
  
The doctor looked at both of the soon-to-be parents as he answered, "Yes and congratulations to both of you."  
  
Immediately Harm grabbed Mac and put his arms around her mid section and hugged her tightly as they spun around. Both of them were so excited that they had tears in their eyes. When Harm finally stopped twirling around, he looked in her eyes as he tenderly spoke some of the most beautiful words to her. "Sarah I want to thank you for agreeing to do this with me. It goes far beyond any normal best friend relationship, and I want you to know that I will be there with you, and for you, every minute of this pregnancy."  
  
Mac knew that his words had come from his heart, and that she would never have to wonder if doing this was a mistake.  
  
The pregnancy had been very easy for Mac. She only had morning sickness for about the first eight weeks. The Admiral took her out of the field and made sure she only worked in the office so as not to risk losing the baby. Since she had such a hard time conceiving this baby everyone was doing what they could to keep Mac from too much stress and pressure just as her doctor had ordered. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++END OF FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MAY 30, 2005 BRIDE'S DRESSING ROOM MERIDIAN HILL HOTEL  
  
Mac had just finished her makeup when her Uncle Matt knocked and asked if he could come in to talk with her, before he had to give her to the other man in her life. As one of her wedding gifts Harm had asked the Admiral if he could pull some strings to get her Uncle Matt released on furlough for three days for the wedding. Harm knew that it would be the best gift he could give her, being Matt was her only family left.  
  
"Uncle Matt, I am so glad that Harm and the Admiral were able to let you be here for me today. It wouldn't have been the same without you."  
  
"I know Sarah. I'm just as happy to be here. That Commander Rabb is one special sailor isn't he?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Matt he is, and I can't imagine what my life would be like without him. He has become such an important part of it. He gave me the one thing I thought I would never be able to have, and I was so afraid that time for me would run out. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++  
  
AUGUST 25, 2004 HARM & MAC'S APARTMENT GEORGETOWN  
  
During the last few weeks of her pregnancy the Admiral did what he could to keep Harm close to home incase he would be needed to take Mac to the hospital. So that both could enjoy the pregnancy, they both decided to sublease their old apartments since neither apartment had two bedrooms. They decided to find one with three bedrooms instead. Harm felt that this way, he and Mac would each have their own bedroom, and they would have a room for the baby as well.  
  
Mac was asleep on the couch when Harm returned home from the office. He sat down beside her and stared at her beautiful sleeping face. Mac felt that he was near and a small grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Hey Marine, how the two of you doing today?"  
  
"Fine Sailor. Just thought we'd lay here for a while and wait for you to come home and tell us how your day was."  
  
Mac turned on her side and moved her legs to hang over the side of the couch to get up. Harm stood up and reached out his hand to help her, when he heard her let out a small scream.  
  
"Mac are you alright? Is it the baby?"  
  
"Harm I think my water just broke. You better call Dr. Olson and see if he wants us to go to the hospital."  
  
Harm did as she asked and when the doctor came onto the phone, Harm explained what had happened. The doctor told Harm to remain calm and as a precaution he wanted her to come to the center now. Harm agreed and hung up the phone.  
  
"The doctor suggests we go to the center just to be safe."  
  
"Harm. My suitcase is packed and ready to go. It's in the closet in my room."  
  
Harm got the suitcase as she requested and put it in the car. He then ran back into the apartment to help Mac.  
  
The ride to the center seemed to be an endless drive. Once they arrived, Harm got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to get Mac. They were met at the door by a nurse with a wheelchair and she escorted them both to be birthing room. Mac liked this new birthing center because she could deliver their baby in a more relaxed atmosphere, rather than in a drab white delivery room in some old fashioned hospital.  
  
The labor was quick and without much pain, which was alright with Mac. Harm was just as happy if not more, that she didn't have to go through a long and painful labor with his child. Harm wanted this child as much as she did, that was why he suggested their deal in the first place. Harm was right beside Mac holding her hand, coaching her breathing, giving her all the support she needed. Then the doctor asked Harm if he would like to cut the cord to his beautiful little girl. He looked at Mac and she nodded her head. He let go of her hand and went to the end of the bed to cut the cord. That was when he got his first look at his daughter, this beautiful miracle was the most precious little person he had ever seen, even in her still light shade of blue, he thought she was perfect.  
  
Harm went back to Mac's bedside and took her hand in his, as he said to her that their daughter was just as beautiful as her mother and with that he placed a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you Sarah. She's a miracle. Our miracle." he said softly.  
  
"Harm we need a name for her. We never picked a name."  
  
Harm looked at her and said there was only one name that would be right for their new little girl, so they named their daughter Miracle Grace Rabb. Miracle was the mirror image of her mother, and her Daddy was in love all over again, this time with his new baby girl. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++END OF FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MAY 30, 2005 GROOMS DRESSING ROOM MERIDIAN HILL HOTEL  
  
Harm was just getting ready to put on his jacket when he heard the light tapping on the door. He knew instantly who it was, just by the familiar knock.  
  
"Come in Grams."  
  
"Oh my Harm everything is so lovely out there." she said as Harm reached out and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thanks Grams. Sarah will be glad you liked it."  
  
Harm was starting to button his jacket, when his grandmother looked up into his eyes and saw the love and happiness there, just like she saw in his fathers eyes on the day Harm Sr. married Harm's mother.  
  
"Pretty soon there will be another Sarah Rabb in the family Grams."  
  
"Yes dear there will. And I know that both your Grandfather and Father will be joining us today."  
  
As Harm looked into the mirror to make sure his jacket looked alright, his gaze fell upon his grandmother looking at the ring finger on her left hand. Upon viewing this gesture Harm's thoughts went back to the day he proposed to Sarah. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++  
  
JANUARY 3, 2005 HARM & MACS APARTMENT GEORGETOWN  
  
It had been four months since the birth of their daughter Miracle, and Harm and Mac were becoming extremely close. Harm was becoming more aware of just how much he truly loved Mac, and how much he wanted them to be a real family. Harm and Mac had never been intimate with each other in all the time they lived together, he knew he wanted that also. Just the thought of one day being able to kiss her and make love to her, and to be secure in the knowledge that they belonged to each other, was becoming unbearable.  
  
Mac was also becoming a little more aware of her feelings for this man who made her feel like she and their daughter was all he wanted. She was dreaming of being in the arms of the man she loved, to know that he loved her and that they belonged to each other.  
  
Harm decided that he was going to propose to Mac. He had enough of living together, but separate. Neither of them were dating or even seen anyone since they decided to shorten the time on their baby deal. Harm had the ring that belonged to his mother and grandmother, his mother had given it Harm after Miracle was born. She said she knew if he would open his eyes and look into his heart he would know where it belonged. When he did open his eyes he knew she was right, he was in love with this beautiful woman who held his heart.  
  
Harriett had invited Mac and Miracle to spend the day with her and go shopping. They hadn't had a girls day out since before the baby was born, so Harm encouraged Mac to go. After she left, Harm set out to make everything just right for tonight. Tonight he was going to ask Mac to become his bride.  
  
The candles were lit, ginger ale was chilling, and the room was covered with red roses. Dozens and dozens of beautiful roses were everywhere. Rose petals were on the floor and on the dinner table. The table was covered by a lovely ivory lace tablecloth, the candles and the place settings of crystal, china, and silver, were waiting for the object of his affection to return home.  
  
Mac arrived, and when she opened the door she was left breathless. She looked at Harm who had met her at the door and with a simple grin he placed a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"Welcome back Sarah, I missed you."  
  
"Harm, what's going on? Did I miss something?"  
  
"No Sarah everything is fine. Have a seat, I will be right back with dinner."  
  
Harm had taken his sleeping daughter from her mother and kissed her on the cheek. As he made his way with her to the nursery he whispered to his little girl to be good tonight, for tonight he was going to ask her mommy to marry her daddy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++END OF FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MAY 30, 2005 BRIDES DRESSING ROOM MERIDIAN HILL HOTEL  
  
Mac was preparing to put on her dress when she had another visitor at the door. Chloe had come to see her big sister and see how she was doing before she married the "bodacious" Harmon Rabb.  
  
As Chloe entered the room she embraced her big sister and asked to see  
the ring. since they  
hadn't seen each other since "Miri" was born. That's what Chloe called  
her little niece.  
  
"Mac it's beautiful. Oh Mac, you have to tell me, how did Harm ask you to marry him. Tell me, tell me."  
  
As Mac listened to her little sister enthusiasm, the memories of the proposal drifted into her thoughts again. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FlASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++  
  
JANUARY 20, 2005 HARM & MACS APARTMENT GEORGETOWN  
  
Harm went to the kitchen and returned to Mac with their dinner. After dinner was done, Harm took Mac to sit her on the couch, and he then knelt down in front of her. He took both her hands in his and kissed them both, then looked up into her chocolate eyes as if he could see into her heart.  
  
"Sarah, since the day we met six years ago in the rose garden, you have been in my heart. Even when I'm away from you, you still invade my thoughts. When I sleep at night, your always in my dreams, and Sarah Catherine Mackenzie since that day six years ago, I have been hopelessly, endlessly in love with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" And with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet covered box and opened it. Inside was the most gorgeous gold and emerald ring she'd ever seen. Harm removed the ring and placed it on her finger, and then kissed it saying, "Now this ring sits on the finger of the third generation of women loved by Rabb men."  
  
Mac looked at Harm with tears in her eyes, as she tried to speak she found it difficult because there was a lump in her throat. After swallowing several times she was able to answer his question that she had waited so long for him to ask.  
  
"Harmon David Rabb, I too have lost my heart to you all those years ago. The day we agreed to share a child, I had hoped we would be married some day. Harm I love you more than any woman has ever loved a man, you complete me, and you challenge me to be better than I am. And you're never disappointed if I don't succeed. Yes Harm , yes I'll marry you and become your wife." ++++++++++++++++++++++++END OF FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MAY 30, 2005 HARM & MAC"S WEDDING DAY MERIDIAN HILL PARK CASCADING WATER GARDENS  
  
The guests were gathering, and soft music was playing in the background. As the guests were talking amongst themselves, they all agreed it was about time these two said "I Do". The flowers around the water gardens were in full bloom, and the minister was waiting for everyone and everything to be ready. Arrangements had been made to bring in a gazebo where the couple would exchange their vows. It was covered with plenty of white roses, baby's breath, and greenery. The large Henderson Castle on the hill in the background added much to old style wedding that Sarah and Harm had wanted.  
  
Finally, everyone was ready. Harm came out dressed in his dress whites, his gold wings glistening in the sun. In his hands he held a single red rose. He was followed by the best man, Lt. Bud Roberts. They were joined by the groomsman, Commander Sturgis Turner. They both were in their dress whites as well, since it was going to b a full military wedding.  
  
As the music started, the guests rose and turned toward the steps to watch Sarah Catherine Mackenzie become Mrs. Harmon Rabb.  
  
First Harms Grandmother was escorted down the isle and seated in the front row. Then it was Harms mother Trish to be escorted down and seated with her mother in law. Next, the white carpet was placed down the stairs for the bridal party.  
  
Chloe was the first to walk down the long cement stairs. She wore a soft pink two-piece gown. The bodice was tip of the shoulder, and was made of chiffon covered over with matching lace. The skirt was plain soft pink chiffon and had a flare bottom. In her hands she carried a single pink rose with a soft pink ribbon. Harm told Chloe later at the reception that she looked like a fairy princess in the gown.  
  
Chloe was followed down the stairs by Harriett who wore the same style and color gown that Chloe had. Harriett also carried a single pink rose tied with a soft pink ribbon in her hands. When she approached the gazebo where Harm And Bud stood, she received a wink from them both.  
  
Then it was time. Time for Sarah to come to her Groom. Since he was giving the bride away, Uncle Matt was given special permission to wear his Marine uniform as well for the occasion. He held onto the arm of his niece and asked her if she was ready to go.  
  
"Oh yes Uncle Matt, I am more than ready. I have been waiting all my life for this moment."  
  
"Then let's do it."  
  
Harm couldn't take his eyes off Sarah as she came closer and closer to him.  
  
Sarah's gown was also tip of the shoulder style two-piece gown, the ivory colored chiffon was covered with matching lace. It was heavily beaded along the neckline and the Bosque waist. Plain ivory colored chiffon skirt with flare bottom and lace inset, along with the sweep train with beads and sequins. In her hands she carried a single red rose.  
  
Once reaching their destination, Harm and Sarah's eyes met and never left each others during the entire ceremony. Once all the guests were seated the bridal couple faced the minister, and the long awaited marriage ceremony of Harm and Sarah began.  
  
"We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Harmon David Rabb, Jr. and Sarah Catherine Mackenzie. They ask for your blessing, encouragement, and life long support in their decision to become husband and wife.. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"  
  
"I Do Sir. Matthew O'Hara." He then sat in the seat next to Harm's Grandmother.  
  
"It is at this time that Harm and Sarah would like to exchange the vows they have written themselves."  
  
"Today, Sarah, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. . . Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. . . With you I will walk my path from this day forward."  
  
"I come here today, Harmon, to join my life to yours before this company. . In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come: no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. . . I will make my home in your heart from this day forward."  
  
Harm and Sarah exchange their wedding rings and then the minister performed the Rose Ceremony for them.  
  
"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect: and a public showing of your commitment to each other."  
  
"You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife". For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose."  
  
In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose."  
  
"Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."  
  
Harm and Sarah each exchanged their roses with each other with each whispering the words "I love you."  
  
"Today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage."  
  
"Harmon and Sarah, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses: so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based on love."  
  
"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. . . It might be difficult some time to find words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you", "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose then says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words."  
  
"That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words which can not be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today."  
  
"Harmon and Sarah, if there is anything you remember of the marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."  
  
"For as much as Harmon and Sarah have now exchanged vows, pledges and rings, linking and prescribing their destinies before God and these witnesses, I now pronounce them Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb."  
  
"You may kiss your bride."  
  
Harm took Sarah in his arms and whispered softly, "I love you Mrs. Rabb" and followed it by a tender kiss on her lips. As their lips parted Sarah whispered, "I love you too, Mr. Rabb." They joined hands and slowly walked down the isle to be congratulated by their guests.  
  
Finally it was time for them to leave and they had to walk through the arch of swords. After they both got through Sarah felt the sword on her back side and she heard Admiral Cheggwidden say "GO NAVY".  
  
The reception had finally ended and the newly married couple couldn't wait to be alone so they could explore each other. They had lived together for the last thirteen months but after Harm proposed they had decided to wait for their wedding night to be together for the first time. It was on their wedding night that Harm and Sarah made another promise to each other. They promised to conceive their next child the old fashion way. As they both agreed, it also was more fun.  
  
And as it happened, nine months later David Harmon Rabb was born, the image of his father, down to the flyboy grin his mother loved so much in his Dad.  
  
The End 


End file.
